


ducklings

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come, Kira, big one over here. We shall tackle together." Helena leads her niece to a puddle the size of a small car next to the sidewalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ducklings

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [_Any, Any, jumping in puddles_.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89996678#t89996678)

"Helena," Sarah sighs for the hundredth time, hands thrown in their air, " _really_?" Water drips from her hair and soaks her jeans.  
  
Helena smiles innocently from where she's standing in the middle of a rain puddle. "Really, Sarah," she says solemnly before giggling. "Come, Kira, big one over here. We shall tackle together." She leads her niece to a puddle the size of a small car next to the sidewalk. Her yellow rainboots, recently purchased by Mrs. S, are a perfect compliment to Kira's pink and white ones (and, as Sarah would begrudgingly admit, her own red pair).   
  
"Don't you dare," Sarah warns, but tucks her hair beneath the hood of her raincoat and shields herself with her umbrella anyways. "You'll both be soaked to the bone, and I'm not takin' care of runny noses and fevers tomorrow."  
  
"Mommy, you need germs to get sick," Kira chides. "Not just water." She looks up at her aunt. "On three?"  
  
"One," Helena begins, bending her knees in preparation to jump.  
  
"Two," Kira adds, face alight with excitement.  
  
"You brats," Sarah groans, bracing for the cold splash.


End file.
